1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of medical surgical instruments, specifically structures for supporting one or more diagnostic or therapeutic elements in contact with body tissue. In a more particular sense, the invention relates to structures well suited for supporting one or more electrode elements within the heart.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where diagnostic and therapeutic elements must be inserted into the body. One instance involves the treatment of cardiac conditions such as atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter which lead to an unpleasant, irregular heart beat, called arrhythmia. The treatment of cardiac arrhythmia requires electrodes capable of creating tissue lesions having a diversity of different geometries and characteristics, depending upon the particular physiology of the arrhythmia to be treated.
For example, it is believed that the treatment of atrial fibrillation and flutter requires the formation of continuous lesions of different lengths and curvilinear shapes in heart tissue. These lesion patterns require the deployment within the heart of flexible ablating elements having multiple ablating regions. The formation of these lesions by ablation can provide the same therapeutic benefits that the complex incision patterns that the surgical maze procedure presently provides, but without invasive, open heart surgery.
The task is made more difficult because heart chambers vary in size from individual to individual. They also vary according to the condition of the patient. One common effect of heart disease is the enlargement of the heart chambers. For example, in a heart experiencing atrial fibrillation, the size of the atrium can be up to three times that of a normal atrium.
A need exists for electrode support structures that can create lesions of different geometries and characteristics, and which can readily adopt to different contours and geometries within a body region, e.g., the heart.